Mobile devices access data primarily from wireless networks, using traditional protocols such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol(TCP/IP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol over Transport Layer Security (also called HTTP Secure or HTTP over Secure Sockets Layer) (HTTPS), etc. These traditional protocols were developed on traditional wired networks where congestion is low and bandwidth is inexpensive and available. As a result, these traditional protocols are less efficient and consume more bandwidth than needed on wireless networks.
For example, public wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks and cellular networks are seeing growth in devices and demand for data far greater than they can deliver. While wired networks can add more network capacity, wireless networks are limited to the available frequency spectrum.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved network data system and efficient protocols in an effort to overcome the aforementioned obstacles and deficiencies of conventional network systems.